1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus capable of printing an image on an envelope, a control method thereof, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus generally includes one or more paper storage units. The printing apparatus feeds sheets stored in the paper storage unit one by one, and forms an image on it. The size of paper stored in each paper storage unit can be set. For example, standard sizes such as A4 and B4, and an arbitrary size such as 210 mm×290 mm can be set. As a special standard size, an envelope size can also be set. Paper with a projection such as the margin (to be referred to as a flap hereinafter) of an envelope or the index portion of index paper is set so that the projection serves as the trailing end in the sub-scanning direction. With this setting, a paper area up to the projection (paper area excluding the projection) is handled as a standard size and printed. Also, there is known a technique of setting an envelope so that its flap serves as the leading end in the conveyance direction, recognizing a flap position by a sensor when the envelope is conveyed, and suppressing image misregistration (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-109492).
In general, an envelope is longer in the sub-scanning direction than in the main scanning direction. The printing time becomes long in a conventional method of setting the sub-scanning direction (long edge) of an envelope parallel to the conveyance direction, and conveying the envelope (this will be called short-edge feed).
The time taken to print can be shortened by setting an envelope so that its flap comes to the main scanning side, and conveying the envelope (this will be called long-edge feed). However, the width of the flap differs between envelope manufacturers. For this reason, the user needs to measure lengths of an envelope in the main scanning direction and sub-scanning direction, input the measured lengths, and register the envelope as paper of a user-defined size. When the envelope is registered as paper of a user-defined size, the user cannot use an auto paper selection function of automatically selecting paper for use based on the size of an original image, and printing.